Gods A New
by pugraptor123321
Summary: The gods are fading. They must pick their successors but a fatal change. Persuses Jackson is crowned king of the gods. They spend years training with the gods that chose them. But as soon as the demi-gods are ready the take their gods place a new evil stirs. But if they're destined to fail...can they succeed. *Trigger warning* (Shit gets dark. Child death and kind of sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Gods A New**

Chapter 1

All rights to Percy Jackson and the characters go to Rick Riordan

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson. You probably know me as the hero of Olympus or the Bane of Kronos. It's been 3 years since a great prophecy included me. I'm currently on the beach with the love of my life, Annabeth Chase.

"Hey Percy," Annabeth asked. She looked up at me with pleading eyes, "do you love me"

"Forever and Always with all my heart," I said. The water washed up to our feet. The sun glistened on the water making it look almost as beautiful as Annabeth. I picked her up and kissed her. Her kiss was tender and needy. Like she wanted something. I laid her on the ground. She went for another kiss but I stopped her. "What do you want."

She sat up. "Can we go to Greece," she asked." I laughed. She stared at me. "I'm being serious." She crossed her arms and gave me puppy dog eyes. "I'll love you forever and ever."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you not already." I pretended to pout. Annabeth looked at me with playful eyes.

"Ok you got me," she said, "I'll still love you forever and ever." She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me in for a kiss. "But I might have already told everyone we're going to Greece."

"What," I exclaimed. Annabeth pushed me off of her and made a run for it. "Hey;" I yelled. I ran after her but she was kicking sand back at me. I blocked her path with a wall of water. I tackled her through the water. I was on top of her. I made a heart of water out on the coast of the beach.

"I love you too seaweed brain." She grabbed my shirt and lifted herself up for a kiss. It was sweet and amazing. Just like all of her kisses. Our tongues battled for dominance but soon after she let me in. As I explored her tongue her hands went up my shirt. She threw it aside leaving me shirtless. "Annie can we at least go to my cabin." She nodded in agreement.

* * *

I woke up to somebody knocking on my door. "Percy look who's here." I opened my eyes to see a messy bunch on blonde hair on my chest. The sun was shining through the window. I loved waking up to the smell of the sea. Almost as much as waking up with Annabeth next to my side.

"Annie," I started, "Time to get up." She rolled over and ignored me. "Annie come on get up." Still nothing. "Please." She just threw her head in her pillow.

"No, Sleep," she said. I saw she wouldn't get up so I got up and walked to the bathroom and turned on the bathwater, making sure it was cold. When it was full I shut it off and grabbed Annabeth from her bed. "Percy, what are you doing?" I threw her into the bath. "Peruses Jackson I am going to fucking kill you!" She jumped out of the bath and tackled me. She landed on top of me and looked into my sea-green eyes as I looked into her grey eyes.

Her blonde hair was put to one side. She leaned down and kissed me. "Now that we're up can we get changed," I asked. She nodded her head in agreement. I already had my shorts on from when I filled the bath. I put my camp half-blood shirt on as Annabeth slipped her short shorts on. She looked super hot to me. It's one of her charms.

"You checking me out seaweed," she asked. She walked up to me using the sexy walk she uses to get me to do something for her. "I don't mind." Her hand slithered up my shirt. She went to remove it but halfway through I grabbed her wrist and put my shirt back on. She jumped on my bed and pretended to have a fit. "But I want you," she said in a sexy tone

I shook my head and said, "We are going to see who's here and that's final." She gave me a pouty look.

"But," she started but I cut her off

"No buts," I said, "or no Greece. That got her to jump off my bed, strap her bra on, put on her shirt that read I'm one smart cookie and walked straight to the door. I walked to her and gave her a quick kiss before opening the cabin door and walking outside. I saw a bunch of kids running around camp. The sun was beaming down at us. Chiron was teaching kids to shoot a bow.

One kid came up to me and asked, "M..M.. can you sign my wo-wooden sword." The kid had scruffy black hair and was very leen as well as charcoal on his hands. Probably a Hepheasus kid. I looked at Annabeth and she smiled.

"Of course I will bud," I Said. He gave me a pen and I signed it. When I was done I gave him his wooden sword back. I watched him run back to his friends shouting how he got a wood sword signed by Percy Jackson.

"I want a kid someday," Annabeth stated. She looked up at me and I rolled my eyes at her.

I kissed her forehead and replied, "One day Annie." We locked hands and walked to the dining area. I sat down with Annabeth at the Poseidon table. Annabeth always sat with me at my dad's table ever since we started dating. I summoned chicken fingers and blue coke. I planned to summon my mom's blue cookies after Annabeth and I are finished with our food. But we first scrapped some of our food into the campfire for are godly parent.

"Excuse me campers," said Chiron, "I would like to welcome back to camp Nico Di Angelo, Son of Hades."He pointed to the Hades table. Everyone was welcoming Nico back

"What the hell Nico you didn't want to sit with your favorite cousin," I asked. He looked over at me

He yelled back, "Thaila's my favorite cousin Percy." I laughed at his statement. I knew why she was his favorite.

"Yeah because you want to smash again," I yelled back. Annabeth kicked me from under the table and I saw Nico blush. All the campers laughed. I watched as Nico made his way over to the table. As he sat down I summoned my mom's blue cookies. Annabeth and Nico both grabbed one

"So," Nico Said, "Annabeth you pregnant yet." Annabeth blushed and I elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, that hurt." I rolled my eyes.

"No I'm not Nico," she said. She was giving him the death stare. It Looked like she was about to strangle him.

To break the tension I asked, " So Nico Thalia pregnant yet?" Nico turned a deep shade of red. I knew he was embarrassed by it. We all swore an oath not to tell Zeus or Artemis. If Artemis found out she'd shoot Nico in the balls like she did when Apollo hits on her hunters. And if Zeus found out he would disintegrate him on the spot.

"It was one time Percy," Said Nico. Now Nico was giving me a death stare

* * *

3 years ago

We were celebrating Gaia's defeat. Annabeth and I asked Chiron to hold a party in the big house and he agreed to let us. At the party, we had about 60 campers there. The party was 18 and older so the younger campers were sleeping. Nico, Jason, Leo, and I were sitting at a table. "Cheers to the heroes of Olympus," I said. And we drank our shots. It was so loud. We had a DJ, a dance floor, Tables, and Nico's, Jason's, Leo's and my favorite, the bar.

"Should we invite the girls over here," Jason asked. We all looked over to the bar. We saw Thalia, Piper, Hazel, and Annabeth. They were drinking beers and giggling like crazy whenever they looked at us. We walked over to them.

"Ladies," Leo said and nodded his head. The girls turned around and looked at us. All except Hazel. It looked like she was trying to drink her problems away. She barely came out of the Hades cabin ever since Frank died. This is the first time I've seen her since.

As they talked I tapped Hazel on the shoulder, "Hazel I think it's time for you to go home." She turned around and looked at me. She looked so tired. Her chocolate hair was all messy. She had a beer in her hands. She gave me a blank stare.

"But I don't want to go," she replied, "come on Perc let me stay." I wanted to take her back to her cabin. I just shook my head

"Come on Hazel your coming with me." She looked at me. And looked at the bar. "This isn't what Frank would want for you." She looked down at the floor. She got up and came next to me. I looked at the group, "I'm taking Hazel back to her cabin."

Piper looked over at me. "Take good care over her. She's had it rough." I nodded and Hazel and I left the building. The night sky was great. I always enjoyed looking at it with Annabeth. The camp was quiet. The stars we shining bright.

As Hazel and I walked to the Hades cabin she said, "Do you think Frank would be disappointed in me." She looked up at me. I thought for a moment.

"Yes," I replied, "Hazel you can't lock yourself up. You need to talk to us, don't keep your emotions bottled up." She looked like she was about to cry. She threw her arms around me and buried her face in my shirt.

"I miss him so much." She was bawling her eyes out. "Why did it have to be him," she sobbed. I put my hand on the back of her head and though her chocolate hair.

"I know Hazel," I replied, "I Know." I lifted her head and looked at her. "But Frank would want you to be strong." I lifted her up and carried her to the Hades cabin. When I put her on her bed she was already asleep. I grabbed a blanket and put it on her. I kissed her forehead, "goodnight Hazel." And walked back to the party.

As I walked in, I saw people dancing and getting drunk. I saw my friends, minus Piper, Jason, and Hazel doing shots. "Percy," I heard Leo say. And have me a great hug.

"Jesus Leo how many beers had you had," I asked, "and where's Piper and Jason?"

"Piper and Jason," Thalia said, " they're ya know".

"What we're gonna be doing pretty soon," I heard Annabeth say. She walked up to me and grabbed my hand. She put her head on my shoulder. Me and Annabeth got a seat at the bar. She gave me a kiss and buried her head in my neck

"Love you seaweed brain." She looked at me and I smiled. I kissed her forehead and she yawned. "Can we go back to your cabin?" Before I could say yes I noticed Nico staring at Thalia.

"I got to take care of something first." she frowned and I kissed her. "But then we can. She smiled and wrapped her arms around me.

She looked up at me. "I love you seaweed brain."

"Love you too Wise girl". She let go of me and I walked over to Nico. "So Nico I see you've taken a liking to Thalia." Nico looked at me. He said nothing. "Go ask her to dance."

"She'd say no," he replied. He was about to get up but I pushed him back down

"You'll never know until you do it." He shook his head. "Listen, Nico,"I pulled out 200 bucks, " 100 to try 200 if yes.

He took the 100 and walked to go ask Thaila. I walked back to Annabeth and told her we can go. I saw Nico and Thalia slip out the back door. "See ya Leo," I said. He was to hammered to hear me.

* * *

Nico stopped staring at me. "Yeah that was one crazy party," he said. "You guys doing anything this summer."

"Yeah we're leaving on vacation for summer, "Annabeth said. "We should stay in Athens. I nodded.

"What do you mean," Nico asked. He had a confused look on his face. I guess Annabeth didn't tell everyone.

"We're going to Greece for the summer," I said.

"Oh," he said, " well have fun. He gave me and Annabeth a wink. Annabeth scolded him for it.

"Attention all campers." I looked over to see Chiron at his seat. "Dinner time is over. Please find your cabin leader and return to your cabin.

"Well see ya perc," Nico said.

"See ya Nico," I replied. Nico got up and left for his cabin. "Come on wise girl. Let's go back to my cabin." We got up and walked back hand and hand.

**So this is my first fanfiction, kind of. I had another one I posted but I took down because it was shit. When I post this I'm already almost done with the second chapter. So I want you to know Hera can kiss my ass she ain't getting a successor. I feel weird being a boy and writing so much romance in these chapters. More on the second chapter. Hope I'm not the only one in the family *cough, cough* skylightsBLADE/my uncle check him out to *cough, cough* what. So Piper, Jason, and Hazel are at camp Jupiter. I know people are gonna say why is frank dead why is frank dead and the reason is because...I don't like him so I killed him off. lelelelelel no but really check out skylightsBLADE. ok bitches peace.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gods A New

Chapter 2

**I'm Back Bitches.**

**Don't own any of the characters bla bla bla. Working on some new stories more on that at the bottom. Now go read this or whatever you're here for. Jesus, I want to die. This has been a pain in the ass with school and how busy I am. **

* * *

It's Thursday night and Annabeth and I leave for Greece Friday at noon. We're walking back from dinner hand and hand.

"You know I love you, Annie." She looks up at me. She stops me and gives me a kiss.

"I know seaweed brain." She punches me in the arm. "I love you too." She jumps on my back and wraps her arms around my neck. "Carry me?" I shake my head and grab her legs, putting them up to my waist. As I walk through the grass Annabeth puts her head on mine. I looked up at the starry night sky. It looked like it is a full moon. As I was about to walk into the cabin Annabeth said, "do you want to go into the woods and gaze at the night sky."

"Sure but I'm not carrying you," I told her. I gave her a short kiss and picked her up carrying her bridal style. "Unless you say I'm the best boyfriend you can ask for." She looked at me.

"You're the best seaweed brain ever." I shrugged. I'll take it. So I put her down to go grab 2 blankets and I came back, gave the blankets to her, and picked her up to carry her to the woods.

When we got there I put Annabeth down. While she set the blankets I looked The woods were lit by fireflies. The grass was tall. The tree that didn't have fireflies were a dark green. I looked over to Annabeth, who patted the spot next to her. I laid down next to her. As we looked up into the sky I heard Annabeth say, "don't you love it when it's just us two of us. "Alone."

I looked at her. "Almost as much as you.," I replied. She looked at me and smiled.

"You're so sapping." She leaned over and kissed me. "I love it." She put her head on my chest as well as her hand under my shirt. "Hey, Percy do you want to know something.

I looked up at her. Staring into her beautiful grey eyes. "what?"

"I love you more than anything in the universe," she started, "I would break any rules, disobey my mother, and go to the ends of the galaxy just to have you…Pesuses Jackson, you are the love of my life. I love you more than life itself." Her hand that rested on my abs went farther and farther up till my shirt was gone. I lifted her up and put her legs next to my waist.

She smashed her lips on mine. As our tongues battled for dominance she pulled her shirt off tossing it aside. She put her hands on the back of my head to intensifying our kiss. Annabeth used her feet to push my shorts off me. As soon as I stepped out I knock Annabeth against a tree. I move my hands behind her back unclipping her bra. She pushes me back on the blanket. She sits on me and whispers in my ear, "I'm gonna ride you like a bull."

* * *

When I opened my eyes I heard birds chirping. The sun was shining through the trees, the birds were flying, and the dryads were swimming in the river. I noticed Annabeth sleeping so peacefully and I didn't want to wake her, so I got my clothes on and wrapped Annabeth in the blankets. I grabbed her clothes and carried her back to the Athena cabin.

In the cabin, I saw Malcolm come out of the shower. He looked at me and said, "hey Percy where have you and Annabeth been." He noticed me holding Annabeth's clothes and white sticky stuff in her blonde hair. "Oh," he said. I put her on her bunk and tucked her in.

"See you later Malcon," I said. I grabbed my blankets and walked out the door. I looked back and yelled, "Don't forget to remind her to take a shower. When I walked out the door I saw what looked like Artemis's hunters. I looked to my left and saw Artemis and Thalia. I walked over to them. "Hey, Thalia. Artemis" I bowed. She nodded her head. I could tell Artemis respected me. Thought I was the only decent man on Earth.

"Percy," Thalia ran to me and gave me a great big hug. She was wearing a silver moon necklace around her neck. _I wonder if all the hunters get that or just the lieutenant?_

"Thalia what are you doing here," I asked. Chiron never told us the hunters were coming to camp. When I looked over I saw the hunters threatening any boy that tried to hit on them.

"Artemis told us she needed to be here to watch over a few demi-gods." She smiled at me. "I heard you and Annabeth are going to Greece. Hope you guys have fun." She winked at me. Why does everyone do that?

Artemis stopped watching her hunters and looked at Percy. "Percy, do you mind making sure Thalia doesn't go anywhere Nico today." I looked at Artemis in shock. I didn't know she knew.

"You knew lady Artemis?" I saw Nico behind her. I tried to signal him to turn back but Artemis saw me. She looked behind her to see what I was looking at. As soon as she saw Nico she flipped her shit.

"Aw shit," I heard him say. His face went pale. Even for a Hades kid. He froze up and just stared at Artemis. Then at Thalia, then at me and gave me a, please help me look.

"Nico De Angelo," Artemis screeched, "how dare you sleep with one of my hunters! You're an!" Thalia reached out and put her hand on Artemis's shoulder. Cutting whatever rant that was about to go down.

"Artemis I kissed him," Thalia said, "punish me not him. " Artemis looked at her. Then back at Nico. Then she shook her head and produced a low growl. She mumbled something under her breath and walked away to her cabin.

In a shy voice Thalia said, " Nico, it's been a while." She rubbed the back of her head. Nico rubbed his arm and waved at her. Before anything really awkward could happen a felt something had slipped under my arm

"Percy?" I looked down and saw Annabeth in sweatpants and a camp half-blood shirt. She was rubbing her eyes trying to get the sleep out of it. She nuzzled her head into my shirt. "So warm," she muttered. Her blonde hair was all messy. She still had some sleep in her eyes.

She looked over and saw Thalia. "Hey Thalia," she said as she yawned. I noticed Thalia looked at Annabeth's hair.

"So I see you had a fun night," Thalia said looking at Annabeth and I. Annabeth, still half asleep, said nothing. I just glared at Thalia. Nico and her just laughed.

"Hey Zeus," I yelled. They both instantly went silent. I smiled at them. Soon all three of us were laughing.

"It's good to see ya Perc," Thalia said. She gave me and Annabeth a bear hug. "You to Annabeth." I looked over to the girl next to me. She'd somehow fallen asleep next to me.

"I'm gonna go put her in my cabin," I said. I picked her up in my arms where she slept peacefully. "You two should talk."

Thalia shook her head, "Artemis is probably looking for me." She walked off to the Artemis cabin. Nico sighed and walked back to his cabin

"Come on love lets go to my cabin." And I walked off to the Poseidon cabin. When I opened the door to the cabin door I was greeted with the familiar smell of the sea. I laid Annabeth down on my bed. She looked so cute when she slept. I was about to leave when I felt something touch my wrist

I looked over at my bed and saw Annabeth holding my wrist. "Please stay." I looked at her. Her eyes had tears in them. I felt her forehead. She was hot at touch. I went and grabbed a thermometer from the closet.

"Open your mouth," I said. She opened her mouth and I put the thermometer under her tongue. It read 102. I sighed. I hope she'll be ok in time for Greece. I grabbed some ambrosia and nectar and gave them to her. I laid on the bed and wrapped my arms around her. And then I closed my eyes. Letting me fall into the realm of slumber.

* * *

I was walking to the Hades cabin to find Nico. I wanted to get Thalia and Nico to talk. They need to work something out. I don't want it to be awkward like this to long.I left Annabeth in my cabin to rest. On my way to Hades cabin, I spotted Will on the Archery range. I walked over to him. Hoping he'll check on Annabeth.

"Hey Percy," Will said gleefully, "come for some Archery lessons?" He shot a perfect bullseye. I shook my head and laughed.

"You know I'm unteachable," I replied. Shaking my head. "I just want to ask if you could go check on Annabeth. She had a 102 temp. So I gave her some nectar and ambrosia to hold her over."

"As soon as I retrieve all my arrows I'll go have a look," he said. I nodded at him and both of us went our separate ways. Him going to retrieve his arrows and me to Nicos. I shook my head and sighed. _Let's hope this works_

* * *

"Come on in," I heard him say. I walked in and looked around the cabin. It was dark and gloomy. Like the underworld. "What's up?"

"Hey, can you meet me on the beach later," I asked, "I want to show you something." He shook his head and laughed. He walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"You know I felt insulted you think I'm that stupid." He walked back to his bed and jumped on it. "See you later Percy." Waving my goodbye

I looked at him and thought about just giving it up but decided not to. I couldn't...it's not in my nature. "Nico come on," I said, "you need to talk to her." He shook his head saying no. I could see the disappointment in his dull eyes. "Please Nico. I was right last time."

"Percy it was just a one-time thing," He said, "she probably doesn't even like me." I saw the sadness in his eyes. I noticed it always appeared when Thalia's name was mentioned.

"Nico you'll never know if you don't try," I said, "Nico I can see it in her eyes. She loves you. Not as a friend or family. As something more." He smiles, gets up, and gives me a hug.

"Thank you Percy," Nico said, "You're always acting like a big brother towards me." He lets go of me and walked to the door. He turns around and looks at me. "I'll be on the beach." And he walks away. Now onto Thalia, I thought. This will be harder.

I arrived at the Artemis cabin. When I walked in I was greeted by getting knocked to the ground and a bunch of arrows pointed at me. "Well that's one way to greet someone," I said. I saw Artemis and Thalia walk to me through the hunters.

"Perseus what are you doing here," she said. She glanced at me. I noticed the hunters were still aiming their arrows at me. I caused a little earthquake knocking them all of their feet. All except Artemis of course.

"I need to borrow Thalia." Artemis nodded so I grabbed Thalia's hand and dragged her along with me...Of course, she shocked me. I let her go and shook my wrist. I brought her outside and we walked to the beach entrance.

"So Percy we're we going," she asked. I was hoping she didn't ask. I had to think quickly.

"I saw a storm over the water," I said. I think our fathers are fighting.

"Ok," she said in a voice that sounded like she was questioning me. As we kept walking I saw Will. I don't think she really believes me. Just thought the beach might be refreshing or something like that.

"Go on without me pinecone face," I said, "I need to go talk to Will." She just shrugged and kept walking.

"Hey Will," I said. He looked over at me. "How's Annabeth doing?"

He sighed, "She's pretty sick Percy." I put my hands over my eyes. I groaned. Of course she is. "But she should be ok to travel."

I smiled at him. Then nodded. "Ok Will," I said, "Thank you." He nodded at me and left. I left and made my way to the beach.

As I walked to the beach I saw Nico and Thalia sitting together on the beach. It looks like they were sitting on a blanket eating sandwiches. Nico must have gone back to his cabin and grabbed a blanket. I hid in the bushes and watched them talk.

"Thalia I just want you to know that I really like you," he said, "But I know you'll never like me back." He looked down in disappointment. "That you can't like me back." I knew Thalia couldn't stand what he was saying.

"Nico," Thalia said, "oh just come here." She grabbed his shirt and crashed her lips on his. After a few seconds Thalia pulled away and looked at Nico. Staring into his dark brown orbs. "Nico de Angelo, I love you " His eyes went wide in shock. And for the first time in a while his usually dull eyes were shining brighter than ever. "You're more important to me than being a hunter."

"I love you to Thalia," They both got up and walked back to camp. Thalia jumped on Nicos back and wrapped her arms around him. When they were out of sight, I walked to the dining area.

Once I got there I saw Nico and Thalia sitting at my dad's table. I sat down and was greeted by a friendly shock. "Why hello to you to pine-cone face." She glared at me. She huffed threw her nose. I had to contain my laughter because literal smoke came out of her nose "So did you two work things out?"

"Yeah," Nico said. I noticed they were holding hands. Nico glared at me. "Yeah we did you dick." I smiled at him and gave him a goofy grin. Like Thalia, she said nothing and sent an electric current throughout my body.

I flinched, "Ow." That's when I noticed a curly blonde-haired girl walking towards us. It looked like Annabeth. But wasn't she sick? Nico and Thalia noticed what I was looking at and saw Annabeth walking towards us. "Annabeth aren't you supposed to be sick? You should go lay back down." _Gods, I sound like an old grandmother. What the Hades I'm only 19._

Annabeth shook her head and shrugged, "I feel fine somehow." _That's not right you hit a temp of 102._ She sat down next to me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Nothing important." She looked at me as if she is trying to figure out if I was lying or not. But she shrugged saying whatever. She conjured a plate and stole some of my blue pancakes. A looked at her and gave her a what the fuck look. "You can literally summon any food and you want to steal my food? Just get your own." She giggled and booped my nose.

"I'd rather steal yours." I rolled my eyes and continued to eat what was left of my pancakes. We all just ate in silence till Chiron announced that the cabin leaders bring their children back to their cabins and that all camps participating in combat training go the arena. _Shit, I forget I Chiron asked me to teach that class. _Thalia and Nico waved us goodbye and left for the Hades cabin. "Hey, Percy we should probably get packing. Most of my clothes and stuff are at your cabin so we should go."

"You go on ahead I got to teach this combat class." She gave me a hug goodbye and walked to my cabin. _Great, this should be fun. Stupid Percy, why would you agree with this?_ And started on my way to the arena.

* * *

Once I got there I noticed the campers were already training using swords from are armory. I kept walking to Chiron as sand was kicked into the air. "A Percy my boy," Chiron said, "Come to observe." I gave him a questioning look. _But you asked me to be here_.

"You asked me to teach class," I said with a tone. _What I'm I doing here then. Maybe I can leave._

"Yes well, I would like you to teach them the disarming technique Luke showed you." I groaned. _I don't feel like doing this_. I sighed at him.

"Whatever sure even though you could do it," I replied. After that Chiron told the campers to stop and pay attention. While he was doing that I noticed a girl who was sitting by herself twirling her sword around. I was about to go talk to her. She looked like she was about twelve or thirteen. But Chiron called me over. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to the kids and picked one of them to be my partner. I called one over and showed the class how to do the disarming technique. I told them all to pick a partner and use it in a spar. After that was done I walked over to the little girl and sat down next to her. "Hey," I said. "What's your name?" She blushed and looked away.

"Sofie," she said quietly. She had jet black hair and crimson blood eyes. She looked scared.

I smiled at her. Trying to make her feel more comfortable around me. "Do you want to spar with me?"

She gasped, "me sparring with the great Percy Jackson," she said quietly, "I don't think I'm worthy." I smiled at her and sat up.

I extended my arm to her and said, "I don't think anyone needs to be worth me to face me. It'll be fun." She smiled and grabbed my arm. I pulled her up and we walked to were all the other kids were. "So do you know who your Godly parent is?" She shook her head saying no. _She should get claimed soon. _I uncapped riptide. We both attacked. She was good surprisingly. She let no opening occur between us. Plus she was able to keep up with me. All the campers had finished and were all looked at as. "Your pretty good for a little girl." The girl's eyes flashed a burning red.

"Don't call me that!" her attacks got harder and quicker. Ever strike was getting harder and harder.

"What little girl," I asked. _I can have a little fun, right?_ Her eyes grew red with hatred. She gripped her sword tighter

"I say, she said, "don't call me that!" With one final strike, she hit riptide shattering it into hundreds of pieces. Me, the campers, Chiron, and Sofie gasped. Everyone was in a state of pure shock. _Sh-she just destroyed riptide. How the fuck did she destroy riptide._ "Oh my gods Percy I'm so sorry." She said in shock while her eyes were watering cry. It snapped me out of my shock.

"Hey no-no it's ok," I said. She didn't mean to destroy riptide. I turned and looked at the campers, "class dismissed go follow Chiron to your cabins." Chiron rounded up all the campers and lead them to their cabins.

"Percy I'm so sorry I didn't mean to," she sobbed out, "I get so upset if someone called me little girl. Tears covered her face. "It's just-it's just my father used to c-call me that be for beat and ra-ra. There was no way in hell I would let her continue that sentence. It brought her head to the crook of my neck. Usually, a spot reserved for Annabeth.

"Sh-sh it's ok, it's ok." My neck was soaked but I didn't care. _What kind of fucking prick what that to his own fucking daughter. If I ever see him I'll fucking._ Before I could finish she removed her head from my neck which pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see riptide turned into a ballpoint pen again. I picked it up and clicked it and a tip covered in ink popped up. _Seems like it is just a regular ballpoint now._ I threw the pen into the forest to see if it would come back. I reached in my pocket and found riptide had returned. _You still return huh?_ I picked up Sofie who was still crying and carried her back to the Hermes cabin.

* * *

By the time we got to the Hermes cabin, she had cried herself to sleep. I didn't want her so sleep somewhere that was way to overcrowded so I decided to bring her to my cabin. I walked into my cabin to smell that familiar smell of salt-water. I saw Annabeth laying on the bed as well as three suitcases on the floor. I gently laid Sofie on the couch. I grabbed a blanket and covered her up. I jumped on the bed next to Annabeth. "Hey seaweed-brain who's that?"

"That's Sofie."

"Ok, why is she here?"

"Because I wanted her to stay here instead of the Hermes cabin so I can look after her. I provoked her into doing something and she started crying." Annabeth, wearing an annoyed look on her face, smacked me clean across the head.

"What the hell did you do you idiot?" Annabeth looked so cute when she was mad at him. _What bad Percy now's not the time._

"I called her little girl and she got really bad because her father called her little girl before he would...do stuff to her. Which caused her to destroy riptide." I pulled out riptide and clicked it which acted like a normal pen. Annabeth gasped. Not even a god could destroy riptide.

"Who the hell is this girl?" I shook my head.

"I have no clue but I'm going to keep a close eye on her." We both looked at her. _Who the hell is she how did she destroy riptide?_ "We can talk about it on our way to Greece ok." She said nothing and just pushed me onto the bed and spread herself across my body. Burying her face into the crook of my next. _Like always._

"Goodnight sea-weed brain, she whispered, "I love you."

"Love you to wise-girl."

* * *

"Hey," I said, "Hey wake up sleepy head." Sofie opened her eyes and saw me and Annabeth standing there. I looked over at Annabeth. "Annie, can you go put our suitcases in the van?" She smiled and nodded. Then she grabbed two out of the three suitcases.

"Where am I," she asked. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. She looked around at her surroundings. "The Poseidon cabin?" I nodded at her. "Where are you going?" She pointed at the suitcases.

"Me and Annabeth are going away for the summer," I replied, "but you're welcome to stay here if you want." She caught me off guard by throwing her arms around my neck pulling me in for a hug.

"Thank you," She whispered, "I'm gonna miss you." I felt warmth in my heart. _Is this what it's like to have a child. I guess she helped made me realize how much I wanted a child. Well, there will be plenty of time for that in Greece._

A coughing sound that came from the doorway caused Sofie to jump retracting back sitting back on the couch. I looked back to Annabeth who was leaning against the door with a smug look on her face. "Come on seaweed brain lets go." I nodded and rubbed Sofie's jet black hair.

"See ya twerp," I said. I grabbed my backpack and the last suitcase and headed out the door. Both me and Annabeth waved goodbye to Sofie on top of the hill. We soon turned around and exited the camp barrier. As soon as we did were greeted by Hermes. _Oh great, what does he want?_

"Perseus Jackson," he said, "Annabeth Chase." Olympus requests your presence. At this point, my blood was boiling. I looked over to see and look of annoyance over Annabeth. I just let all my emotions out. Loud enough to wake the whole camp up.

"CAN'T WE GO ONE FUCKING PLACE WITHOUT DISRUPTIONS!"

* * *

**Nope Percy not on my watch. So about the two other fanfictions. One will be Saint Seiya and the other Darling in the FranXX. Sneak peek on those. So nothing else to really say so peace.**

* * *

**Saint Seiya Sneak Peak**

He started to walk up to her his hand still behind his head. He smiled again whispered in her ear, "I'm not telling." His breath shot ice bolts down her body. Tenma's hot breath had a special effect on her. He pulled his head back so he could look at her. She whimpered in response to the absence of his breath. "They're so many things I wanted to ask. But it's hard to reach you because you're Athena, so."

"So you snuck in," she said, "I can see you haven't changed," Sasha smiled back at him. "Do you remember back when we became friends." She looked at him. "When I was just a little girl at the orphanage. Alone always needed me to protect him." Tenma leaned against the railing. "He was too kind-hearted to ever hurt anybody. And you were are brave protector Tenma." She moved closer to him to where we were almost touching shoulder to shoulder. "I knew wherever we were you would swoop down to protect us."

He smiled at me, "well I tried, he said, "that's why I made a promise." He looked over at me and moved closer closing the gap between us. "I knew I always had to be there to protect alone." He put his hand on her's and she gasped at the gesture. "But with you, I was always extra protective of you." He looked back at the moon, "I always treated you like a baby sister, but I always thought of you as something more." She gasped and looked at him. Trying to hide her extreme blushing from him. Tenma knew what he was doing. He knew it was against the ancient law for a saint to love Athena or the other way around. "Sasha I-I." Our lips moved closer until they were millimeters apart. But then a purple light was cast over us which caught Sasha by surprise. She moved away from Tenma and stared at the brightly color moon. "What does that mean," Tenma asked.

Sasha looked at him. "Hades, Sasha said, "he has awakened."

* * *

**So that was the prequel to the story taking place during Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas. It was very unknown in American but I think was popular in Japan. The whole series like Knights of The Zodiac and Omega. But as soon as I bought a Saint Seiya bundle with all the spin-offs and the original Netflix basically say "stupid ass hoe." Ok so on to the next one Darling in The Franxx**

* * *

_What is it like to be normal? Normal is something I haven't felt since I was a little kid. Since that fucking hell hole The Garden._ "Such fond memories there right," Rolling my eyes in sarcasm as I mumbled. Currently, I was standing in a glass dome with my hands resting at my sides staring off into the 'sky'. The real sky was something someone like me rarely saw. _We were trapped. Trapped in these dumb plantations! In another hell hole!_ At that moment I lost my cool. I looked down and clenched my fist until my hands were dripping blood. I looked back up and roared causing the whole dome to rumble. I rocketed my fist through the so-called impenetrable glass. After a few seconds, I retracted my hand which contained no shardes. Perks of my impenetrable skin. Just a few scratch marks. The only person who could cut my skin is me. After all, I am the only Klaxasour hybrid...I think. I walked over to a part of the dome that wasn't destroyed and looked up to see my eyes glowing scarlet blue and horns the same shade of blue my eyes were. I opened my mouth and to no surprise, my fangs were showing. I signed in sorrow because now I had to get the injection to negate the effects. I _wonder if I'll have time to say goodbye to Naomi._ We were supposed to be partners but my connection proved to be too strong. She is to be sent back to the garden. I wanted to apologize for our failure. _But why did the doctor give me special clearance so I'd be able to stay? I might have klaxasour blood but I still can't pilot alone...can I._ This question has been lingering with me for a while. _The doctor always says I would pilot a Franxx one day knowing I'm too strong for any pistil. So how would I be able to piolet? Questions I'll have to ask the doctor when I get to the facility._

* * *

**Y'all remember when I say I had nothing left to say. That was BS. Sorry it was short I haven't do anything after that. Ok but for real thought goodbye.**


End file.
